Swim Park
by 01Mac
Summary: Mulder & Scullt visit a swim park with some of Mulder's old friends


It's very warm this time of the year in Washington D.C. It's Friday afternoon and Mulder was about to finish up his paper work when the phone rang.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" It only took Mulder a second to realize it was his old roommate at Quantico, Adam.

"I'm doing just fine" Mulder replied, "Good to hear you again, are you still working for the San Diego department?"

He and Adam we're very good mates during their studies, but their ways spilt after graduating as Mulder went to work for the violent crime section in D.C. and Adam was offered a job opportunity in san Diego.

"Yes most definitely, I'm really enjoying myself there but I'm actually over for the weekend with my wife, and Kate and Brian, we're headed to this new water park tomorrow and wondering if you would like to join? I have no other open spot in my agenda and I don't want to let the opportunity to meet up pass by. So.. what do you say?"

Mulder remembered Kate and Brian vividly, they we're part of the group of friends they used to hang out with during their studies.

"Well.. " Mulder was not too excited to about the idea of the waterpark, but it would be nice to see his old friends again.

"Look I know it's short notice, but I can't take no for an answer. By the way I heard that Dana is your partner now, maybe she'd like to come as well?"

A bit puzzled by the fact Adam knew Dana, Adam started to explain before Mulder could ask the evident question.

"My wife Lindsey and Dana shared some classes at Quantico, they kept in touch every now and then because of their joint field of expertise, last time they spoke Dana mentioned she had started working with you."

Mulder stopped for a second to think what Scully was like when she was in college, but then shifted his mind back to Adam's question, and thought it actually be nice to spend some time together with old friends, if only Scully was available. Holding his hand over the phone;

"Scully what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't have any plans, why Mulder?"

"I have my old friend Adam on the phone, who you probably know as he is married to your classmate Lindsey, asking us to join them at the swimming park tomorrow"

A bit hesitant Scully started to think of an excuse not to go, but couldn't and realized it would actually be nice to spend some time off work with Mulder, and besides she really loved to see Lindsey again, she was such a warm and fun person to be around, although she had never met Adam, she heard lots of great stories about him. "Ok sure, why not" Mulder, trying to hide is enthusiasm and told Adam they would join them tomorrow. Adam told them excitedly the meeting time and point and hang up the phone.

Mulder felt very relaxed with their weekend arrangements, looking forward to see his old friends and maybe hear some funny stories about young Scully. Keeping his usual cool and sarcastic mood he winked at Scully not all his friends we're as sun-avoiding as the Lone Gunmen, that made her laugh a little. "So I'll pick you up at 11.00 then?"

"Sounds fine Mulder, see you tomorrow "And with that she left to her car.

On the way home she thought about the day to come. How she was secretly very excited to spend the day at the pool together with Mulder and his friends, slowly drifting off to the foresight of him in his swimming shorts. Ok don't do this, she thought, let's just enjoy the day.

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

Monday Morning, Scully's apartment

Scully was packed and good to go, waiting for Mulder to arrive. She was wearing a new black summer dress, made of thin fabric with a low back and underneath her new bikini, which was also black, with fringes. Underneath she wore cute open sandals, she was looking very elegant. She packed some sun cream, a large beach towel and some magazines in a beach bag.

Then the doorbell rang, it was Mulder. She opened the door and he stood there in his mint green swimming shorts, some white Nike slippers and a simple white t-shirt with V-neck. He was looking very tan already and handsome even though it didn't look like he put too much effort in it.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready Mulder."

"You look nice"

"Thank you" Scully said while smiling to herself, feeling enchanted about his comment.

"Are we meeting them at the park?"

"Yes, they told me where I could find them. Let's go" Guiding her outside with his hand on the small of her back, immediately electrified by the touch of her almost bare skin, with just a thin layer of fabric in between. He could sense she felt it too.

On their way to the park, they talked about this and that and listened to the radio somewhat. When they arrived, it was already hot and sunny, but luckily not too busy and it took them only minutes to enter the park. Mulder walked straight to where he knew his friends would be situated.

"Hey Mulder!" Adam was calling him. They we're laying on some very nice round two-person lounge-like tanning beds, with a small sunshade roof covering the backside of the beds. He could see Adam and Lindsay sharing a bed with their four year old son Shane, and right next to them there we're Brian and Kate. On the left there was an empty bed for Mulder and Scully.

"Hi Adam!" Giving him a small hug "Good to see you again"

"So this is your partner?" pointing at Scully "If she is as good as she looks, you are in luck"

Mulder was smiling and looking at her "No I cannot complain"

Scully, who didn't hear their conversation, was greeting Lindsey, who introduced her to her son and Kate.

"Quite the partner you have there Danes, I heard about his reputation as spooky but nobody ever mentioned he was this handsome."

Scully couldn't help but laugh and agree.

"Can understand now why you are so happy at the job"

Brian walked over to Mulder, shook his hand and gave a small hug. "Good to see you again buddy, you must be doing quite some overtime with a partner like that."

"Yeah she is amazing" Mulder felt some kind of freedom to share his adoration among his old friends.

"I remember when Kate and I used to work together in the beginning of our relationship, it was fun but could also be difficult, and in the end I'm glad we both have our separate professional life."

"Well Scully and I are not in a relationship"

"Ah really, I just assumed for some reason that you were."

After Mulder made sure Scully was settled in with the ladies he called Shane over the go to the slides. Mulder took off his shirt, and Lindsey caught Scully staring at him, but in all honesty she couldn't blame her, luckily Mulder didn't notice it.

"sWait Shane! I need to rub you in with sun lotion before you go" His mother called.

Mulder realized he could use some too. "Scully could you please do my back?"

"Sure Mulder did you bring some or do you want mine?"

"Yeah I have it here" and with that he handed her the oil, as he was tan enough for it. He sat down on the side of their bed as Scully kneeled behind him, and started rubbing the oil on him. She felt his muscular back under her fingers that she longed so long to touch for. Mulder felt het same sensation as Scully's tiny hands worked their way over his back.

"I'm ready!" Shane shouted out and jumped on the bed with Mulder and Scully, feeling a bit interrupted.

"All done Mulder"

"Come on then" And Mulder picked the boy up under his arm, and Adam and Brian walked along. Mulder had seen Shane a couple of times and he really liked the kid, Shane saw him as some kind of uncle and was real fond of him.

"What do you want to drink Dana" Kate asked her. Kate seemed to be a sweet woman about her age, a little taller than she was with dark hair her length.

"I'll have some diet coke please"

"Me too, we'll save the wine for a bit later. What about you Linds?"

"I'll take some apple juice" they had brought a small cooler, which was perfect to keep the drinks cold in the warmth.

"Scooch over Dana" The girls all sad together catching up and talking about their past, enjoying the sun and just lying and relaxing when they saw their men going down from all the slides. When about an hour later the inevitable subject was brought up.

"So what about your men in your life Danes?"

Scully laughed "Men? Haha well that's a short story, there are no men, I'm single at the moment."

"And what about Mulder?"

"There is nothing, we work together and I care for him deeply, but that's it"

"So.. you have never kissed or anything?"

"No we are not like that, we really are just friends "

"No sure you're not.." Winking at Scully, Lindsey was suspicious and could definitely see more between them.

At this point Scully started to blush a little, which the girls noticed and they all started giggling, right when the men walked up to them, they were all wet and a little out of breath.

Shane was crying a bit and climbed on the bed with the women.

"What's wrong baby"

"I grazed myself on the slide"

"I have some antibacterial lotion in my bag, it could get infected in this water, let me see Shane"

A bit hesitant Shane showed Scully his arm "Look" the boy sad.

"Shane this is going to hurt a little bit, but if you will be a big boy we can go get some ice cream afterwards if you like?" The boy nodded and Scully dab the lotion on him with some cloth, and you could tell he was trying to be strong not to cry, but he couldn't help but tear up a little.

"All done now, you want a kiss to make it better?"

"Yes that will help, that's what my mom always does" Scully gave Shane a little kiss on his arm and forehead and he seemed to have forgotten about it already.

Mulder lay down next to Scully as the girls moved to their own lounges again.

"How's the water Mulder, cold?"

"It was alright, very refreshing, you should join later"

"No thank you, I'm just fine over here." Even though she was getting a bit hot and would actually love to be in the water together with Mulder.

Suddenly feeling his hand on her back; "Dana you seem to be burning up a little bit, let me rub you in before you get an actual burn." Scully was a bit surprised by him calling her Dana, but felt comfortable with it and handed him the lotion, to let him return the favour. It felt so nice, especially his protectiveness towards her.

Her back and shoulders were so small in his hands, and he enjoyed touching her like this and he thought she did as well. "Your neck is a bit tense" And he started to massage her a little bit, not to the point for her to feel uncomfortable. Scully poured out some barely audible moans, she felt the tension leaving her body and didn't want him to stop.

After a minute or three Shane came up for what he was promised. "Dana when are we going to get ice cream?"

"You're good to go now"

A bit disappointed Mulder's hands left her body, but filled with the boys excitement she and the women left to get some ice cream.

After a while, they returned they saw the guys playing some basketball on the court behind them, against three other men of the same age. The girls could see how they we're getting competitive and trying to beat the other guys. She must admit to herself this is a pretty good view from the lounge, with Shane besides her eating the ice cream. She could tell the girls we're feeling the same, watching the men playing the field in only shorts, she has had worse days, -much, much more worse -. Seeing him flex his muscles and jumping around with the sun on his tanned body, made her feel even more affectionate towards him.

Mulder was feeling hot but could only concentrate on winning the game, when he saw Scully and the others walk back to their beds. He tried to still focus on the game as he did not want to lose it in front of Scully. When glancing over to her, he saw her watch him intensively which gave him even more energy.

Lindsey and Kate noticed her focus as well and didn't buy the friendship stuff anymore. "Interesting game, isn't it Danes?" The women we're all laughing. And whether it was the weather or overall relaxed atmosphere, Scully started to allow herself to not ignore her feelings for Mulder, which made her happier each moment.

"Score!" She saw Mulder score the winning point, and the men shook hands. Afterwards they showered and Mulder let himself fall on the bed right next to her and Shane.

"Good job Mulder" she padded him on the leg.

"Thanks, but it's too hot to play anymore"

"I'll get you some water" When she reached in the coolbox right next to her, she cut herself on the sharp edge of one of the beer bottles "Ouch" she sighed.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, just a small cut"

She showed him, it bled a little bit. Mulder took her hand and looked at it closer, then he brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed her finger endearingly. "All better?"

Scully smiled at his gesture.

"I think it's OK now." She was surprized and happy to see how relaxed he was this day.

"Do you want to go swim?"

"No that's alright; I'll just stay over here."

"Come one.. Come into the water with me"

"Isn't it cold?"

"No the water is really nice"

"Let's go of the big slide together!" Shane shouted enthusiastically.

She could not resist their sweet persistence and agreed to go with them.

"We are going to the slides, see you in a bit" Scully told the others

They we're walking towards the slide section of the water park. Scully held Shane's hand and he was pulling at it, as he was so excited. "So which one do you like Shane?"

"The one with the boats" He insisted. They walked up there and could see people sliding down on inflatable devices, it looked as if they we're going quite swiftly. They could see several people in the boat together, which was a good thing because Shane was too young to go by himself.

Mulder carried Shane up the stairs to reach the entrance, so he could see people sliding down the slides. Scully got a really warm feeling, seeing Mulder like this, he looked so sexy with the little boy on his arms.

"We're next Shane" Mulder stepped into the boat with Shane, and he sat down. The best way for the three of them to fit, was if Scully sat down in between Mulder's legs, so she did. "Come sit down Shane" And he sat on Scully's lap.

"Everybody hold tight" The attended told them. "There you go!"

They went down the slide very rapidly. Mulder's right arm was tightly wrapped around Scully's waist, and the other one was holding onto the boat. Scully sat back, leaning fully into Mulder, holding Shane on her turn. They could here Shane laughing very loudly, he audibly amused by the ride, as were Mulder and Scully. However, it was their intimacy that joyed them the most.

At first they went quickly downhill, followed by a few fast turns and downhill drops the last part of the ride was a dark tunnel with sparkling lights through which they floated calmly. Shane was really impressed by it. "Wow look at that Mulder" And the boy leaned to the front of their floating device, mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

Mulder then took the liberty to wrap his other arm around Scully as well, resting his hands on her tummy and hips, feeling comfortable to do so in this atmosphere. He could feel Scully wiggling a little bit, easing into the position they were in, by which he suddenly felt impelled to smoothly place a small kiss just behind her ears.

"Couldn't resist, you smell so nice" He whispered in her ear.

Shocked and at the same time very flushed by his action, Scully in reaction entangled her fingers with his, and rub her cheek on his beardy one, giving him a sign of her acceptance of his kiss. Her heart was racing and at the same time her mind was, finding it hard not to turn around immediately and continue, but obviously this was not an option. She instead decided to enjoy his touch for a few moments longer until and arriving at the end of the ride.

They all stepped out of the boat. "I want to go to the wave pool" Shane stated, not aware of what went on behind him earlier.

"Sure, let's go get your swim trainers then"

"Hey baby" Lindsey greeted her son. "Did you have a good time?"

"We went really fast and them there were lights, they we're so pretty, but now I want to go to the pool with the waves in them."

"Ok sure thing honey. Adam, are you coming too?"

"Yeah babe let's go. Mulder, Dana, you're joining as well?

"Dana, do you want to go?"

"Sure Mulder let's go"

Kate and Brian were away having some late lunch and stayed behind. And the rest of them walked to the pool which was almost right in front of them. They all jumped into the pool of which the water was now flat, but the waves could start any second now.

"Daddy throw me in the water" And so Brian did, throwing him towards Mulder. Shane started to climb on Mulder neck, and he then threw him in the air. Shane could not stop laughing. Then a loud tune announced the waves, Shane clang on to Brian as did Lindsey.

The waves started to get going and slowly but surely got higher and stronger. Scully started to drift off from Mulder and he could see her struggling a little, as she could not reach the ground. Mulder was just able to reach it when the waves were low. He was impressed with the force with which they were created.

He swam over to Scully "Come here" and he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Her arms encircled his neck and her legs loosely floated around his hips.

"Thank you" She smilingly said while looking at him, he smiled back at her looking deep into her yes.

"You're welcome" He could see her flushing a little bit.

They swayed slowly on each wave, Lindsey and Brian were out of sight already.

"Thank you for coming with me today"

"Pleasure is all mine Mulder, I'm enjoying myself"

"Oh are you.." He held on to her a little tighter, not letting the movement of the waves separate them as they went back and forth in the water. His left hand was placed on her lower back and his right one underneath her legs for support, making her wrap her legs a little more around his hips.

They were really enjoying how close they were. Looking around they could see other couples do the same, it felt so comfortable and completely ordinary.

"Are you OK like this?" Hinting at the water splashing up in their faces a bit.

"I'm, more than OK Mulder" Looking shyly and yet very suggestively at him.

Their mouths were already so close she could feel his breath on her. It was warm and inviting.

Then Mulder leaned in a little more and their lips softly met. He gently kissed her for a few moments. He parted very briefly to check her reaction. But before he was sure to continue it was Scully who leaned in again, now he did not feel the need to hold back and deepened their kiss, pulling her even closer, keeping the PDA just about decent considering the environment they were in.

But then Scully's hand started moving towards his chest and the other one settled on the back of his neck. Mulder was now cupping her bottom under water, hoping nobody would see it. Scully could feel something evolving in Mulder swim pants and felt a hardness against her abdomen.

"Mulder we should stop" He looked a bit shocked at her, afraid he'd gone too far. "I mean we can't do this here"

"Yeah you're right" Relieved she did not reject him, he gave her a small kiss.

"Let's go back" And they swum back to the exit of the pool.

He tried to shift his thoughts as much he could to 'safely' get out of the water.

When they approached their lounges, they could see Lindsey and Adam already had returned. Shane was sound asleep next to Adam and Lindsey and Kate were sharing some Wine.

"Do you want a beer Mulder" Adam asked. Though he did not normally drink he accepted the gesture, after all today was a day of other stuff he did not normally do anyway. Laying in the sun, really appreciating the moment.

"Would you like some wine Dana?"

"That'll be nice" And she settled herself right next to the women.

"So Dana, you and Mulder went MIA just now in the pool"

"The waves just drove us away" She said looking a little deviously, already assuming Lindsey knew exactly what happened.

"Ah they did, didn't they? Did they also threw you in Mulders arms kissing him?"

Knowing it was a rhetorical question she did not answer it and could only smile deeply reliving that moment.

"So you two are like that after all, I knew it!"

"Well in all honesty, this caught me by surprize as well, but I can't say I don't like it. It felt really nice actually"

Apparently Lindsey shared her findings with Adam already, because Mulder was getting the same questions from his friends.

"You sneaky bastard, first you are telling us you are nothing more than partners and then you are sneaking of just like that to do what I don't do with my friends, or are you planning to kiss me later as well?"

Mulder was laughing at his comment and Adam gave him a high five, so did Brian.

"Just let me know when" He told Adam jokingly, not really wanting to discuss their relationship.


End file.
